The use of personal biometric monitoring equipment has increased the ability of individuals to more easily and more accurately collect, track and analyze data relating to the body's response to various triggers. For example, wearable sensors can monitor heart rate during an exercise program and collect and record the heart rate data for further analysis. In addition, wearable movement sensors including fine tuned accelerometers and gyroscopes combined with pattern analysis have enabled the detection and analysis of user motion. The symbiosis of user motion and biometric analysis facilitates an acute understanding of an individual's physiological responses to various types of events and triggers. As a result, various tools can be established that help to control, improve or accommodate an individual's physical and physiological activity.